WARRIORS: Truth, or Dare?
by samredlamb7
Summary: MWAHAHAHAHA! Time to tortue cats! Review to post your dares or OCs for the cast and crew! Sure to give you a laugh! Co-written by Rockstorm101. On current hiatus for rewriting in proper FFN format.
1. Chapter 1

Spottedpath: Hello! And welcome to...

Rockstorm: WARRIORS: Truth, or dare?

Spottedpath: I'm Spottedpath, your host, along with my co-host Rockstorm.

Rockstorm: That's me! And welcome to this new show of ours!

Spottedpath: Before we begin, I will give you an alliances of the cast and crew.

**Spottedpath: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber-green eyes. Host. Very violent.**

**Rockstorm: Silver tabby she-cat, with icy blue eyes. She tends to forget a lot, but never tells a lie. **

**Flashpaw: Black tom with amber eyes, very violent. (Member of StarClan) Security Gaurd**

**Diamondflight: Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. Adores almost everything. Camera Cat.**

**Thistlestar: Proud lilac tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Is very protective of Smokekit. Security Gaurd.**

**Smokekit: Smokey gray tom with warm brown eyes. (Used for adorableness and bribery)**

Spottedpath: If you would like your OC(s) to be in the crew please review with the position wanted, name, and brief description and personality.

Rockstorm: Now, if you love truth or dare, and warriors, then you are sure to love Warriors: Truth or Dare. In this game, we come up with a dare/truth, that the guest cat will perform. We also take in suggested dares, or truths. Now, let's spin the wheel, and find out if the guest cat wi

Spottedpath: Here is a dare that I came up with. *pulls out paper dramatically*

Rockstorm: CAN I READ IT!

Spottedpath: No.

Smokekit: Can I?

Crew and audience: Awwwww.

Spottedpath: Yes you little adorable bundle of fur!

Smokekit: Yay! *clears throat* This dare is for Tigerstar.

Rockstorm: I hate him.

Spottedpath: Don't we all?

Smokekit: Moving on. *presses big red button and Tigerstar apears*

Tigerstar: Where in the name of the Dark Forest am I! I thought I was dead! I was already killewd twice!

Smokekit: I know, but the show must go on so I have summoned you here.

Tigerstar: Show?

Spotterpath: up.

Rockstorm: Your on WARRIORS: Truth, or dare?

Tigerstar: Do I even have a choice?

Spottedpath: No, you must do the dare I have assigned you.

Tigerstar: Lets get this over with.

Thistlestar: That's the spirit!

Spottedpath: Shut up.

Thistlestar: Shutting up now.

Smokekit: *clears throat adorably* Tigerstar, you must go to the gathering and say the only reason you were mean to Firestar was because you were madly in love with him and then be locked in a room with Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, and Spottedleaf, the three of them armed with chainsaws.

Tigerstar: What's a chainsaw?

Rockstorm: (hesitates) Um... You'll find out when we get there... (under breath) if you don't die before you see it.

Tigerstar: Ok! *skips to the gathering sounding happy*

Spottedpath: He's so stupid...

Smokekit: I know

Rockstorm: Can I do a dare!

Spottedpath: OK, go ahead.

Rockstorm: Ok, this dare is for Mapleshade

Spottedpath: Ohh, I hate her.

Crookedstar: *pops out of nowhere* She ruined my life! *runs away sobbing*.

Rockstorm: Oh shush. Don't be a baby!

Smokekit: Can I poof her here! Please!

Rockstorm: Of course!

Smokekit: *dramatically prances over to the big red button and hops up and down on it. Mapleshade arrives wearing a tutu.

Mapleshade: Why am I wearing this thing!

Smokekit: Oop! *giggles adorably* I hopped too many times! *hops on button again and tutu disappears*

Rockstorm: Ok... Anyway, I will tell you your dare, Mapleshade, for I have decided not to give you an option on the wheel to get truth. Mapleshade, step forward! This is your dare. You must go to your old clan, ThunderClan, and do this. You must tell them you were wrong, about choosing someone in a different clan, then you must be transported to the top of Mt. Everest. We can provide that transportation, and a video camera. You must stay there for three days. If you fail to do so, you will be punished, by burning on the surface of the sun!

Mapleshade: Hmm... I chose both! Wait... why did I do that?

Spottedpath: I don't know but we can arrange that!

Smokekit: *grins evilly and raises baseball bat; smacks Mapleshade with it and she falls unconscious*

Spottedpath:Good job!

Thistlestar: That's my son!

Spottedpath and Rockstorm: SHUT UP!

Thistlestar: Shutting up...

Spottedpath: Good

Smokekit: I summon Firestar!

Firestar: What do you want?

Smokekit: Truth or dare? (he says it, for he is to small to spin the wheel.)

Firestar: I regret it either way but truth.

Smokekit: Ok, which cat do you love more. Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, or Cinderpelt?

Firestar: *starts sweating uncontrolably* Um... I choose... I choose... Well I have to go with Sandsotrm because she birthed my kits although Cinderpelt has an awesome sense of humor and Spottedleaf is way hotter. *Sandstorm appears*

Sandstorm: GASP! *slaps Firestar*

Firestar: I love you honeybun!

Sandstorm: I love you too! *starts making out with Firestar*

Spottedpath: This is a G rated show. *poofs them to a room while covering Smokekit's eyes*

Smokekit: Daddy, what were they doing?

Thistlestar: You'll understand when our older.

Smokekit: I'm dead! I can't get older!

Thistlestar: Good point. *whispers in Smokekit's ear*

Smokekit: Ewww!

Rockstorm: Ok... This isn't the best thing that could have happened, so let's go to a commercial! Thistlestar: It will probably lead to something else...

Crew: SHUT UP!

Spottedpath: COMMERCIAL! NOW!

*Screen fades to black and Firestar appears, holding a box of cereal.*

Firestar: Eat StarClan Rainbow Mice Pebbles! They're good for you, and taste good too!

*Firestar leaves and Mapleshade appears smiling evily*

Mapleshade: Do YOU want to be feared by your Clanmates? Do YOU want POWER beyond your wildest dreams! Do YOU want to hang with the most EVIL cats EVER! Then join the Dark Forest and help overthrow the Clans! Call 1-800-THE-DARK TODAY! Or else...

*screen fades to black and show turns back on*

Spottedpath: Welcome back to...

Rockstorm: WARRIORS: Truth, or dare?

Spottedpath: We have um... Taken care of Thistlestar.

Rockstorm: He's going through therapy now... Flashpaw got ahold of one of my golden chainsaws.

Flashpaw: I couldn't resist!

Spottedpath: Moving on, we have a new security gaurd!

Rockstorm: Two actually...

**Leafpelt: Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Doesn't like to talk much. Green eyes. Security Guard. Mate: Branchpelt**

**Branchpelt: Dark brown tabby tom with ginger chest and white paws. Doesn't like to talk much. Blue eyes. Security Guard. Mate: Leafpelt**

Smokekit: I'm tired!

Spottedpath: Then go to bed!

Smokekit: But I can't sleep with all this jibber jabber going on!

Rockstorm: Well then we'll end the show!

Spottedpath: See you next time on...

Rockstorm: WARRIORS: Truth, or dare


	2. Chapter 2

Spottedpath: Hello everyone, and welcome to...

Smokekit: WARRIORS: Truth, or dare?

Rockstorm: Hey! That's my line!

Smokekit: I'm your host-

Spottedpath: No I'M THE HOST!

Smokekit: Well then I'm your co-

Rockstorm: NO I'M THE CO-HOST!

Smokekit: Well then what am I?

Spottedpath: The unpaid intern who bribes cats with his cuteness and presses the button!

Smokekit: I LOVE MY BUTTON! *runs over to button and hugs it adorably*

Crowd: Awwwwwwwwwwwww! =)

Flashpaw: o.O

Spottedpath: I summon... SANDSTORM!

Smokekit: Bouncy Bouncy! *jumps on huge red button and Sandstorm appears*

Sandstorm: Where am I?

Rockstorm: WARRIORS: Truth, or dare?

Sandstorm: I LOVE THAT SHOW! OMS(oh my starclan) IT'S SMOKEKIT! *faints from his adorableness)

Spottedpath: *facepalm* Crazed fans. *slaps Sandstorm until she wakes up*

Rockstorm: O.o Um.. Okay then... LET'S SPIN THAT WHEEL! *spins truth or dare wheel and lands on... EXTREME DARE*

Smokekit: Alright, I, being the adorable one, will pull the paper from the EXTREME DARE pile. *adorably reaches hand into hat and pulls out really long paper*

Rockstorm: I'm not reading this one.

Spottedpath: Neither am I.

Smokekit: I'll do it then you lazy furballs! *clears throat cutely*

Sandstorm: Oh no...

Flashpaw: Let the torture begin! *starts chainsaw*

Spottedpath: Flashpaw! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! YOU DO NOT USE THE CHAINSAW UNLESS I TELL YOU TO!

Flashpaw: Darn it. *puts chainsaw away sadly*

Smokekit: Sandstorm, at the Gathering, you must sneak up behind Blackstar put a note on his back that says 'kick me' and then kick him off his branch. You must then pretend you are the new ShadowClan leader and pronounce your undying love to Dustpelt in front of Firestar and Ferncloud and then beg for them to forgive you on your knees dressed up like a pickle. You must then jump into the river and hold your breath for five minutes, where you will then wash up in the RiverClan camp and have kits with a tom of your choice in that Clan and then give the kits up to WindClan and return to ThunderClan, all of them armed with golden chainsaws.

Flashpaw: ADIOS! I'm gonna get me a golden chainsaw! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Spottedpath: Who gave him caffeine?

Rockstorm: *raises hand guiltily* I did.

Smokekit: Can I have some?

Rockstorm: Sure *hands him coffee with whipped cream, carmel, cherries, fudge, more carmel, and three pumps of chocolate with a piece of toffee on top*

Smokekit: *chugs coffee*

Spottedpath: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Smokekit: *starts twitching violently and then starts jumping up and down on his button faster than the speed of light*

Here is what happens after that:

Firestar poofs in dressed as Princes Leaf from StarClan Wars Episode 35

Cloudpelt believes in StarClan

Bluestar appears and irrupts in flames

Tigerstar appears as Bowserclaw

Dewkit appears dressed up as Hannah Montana and starts singing 'The Best of Both Clans* almost as terrible as Hannah Montana

Justin Beiber appears and gets pelted with StarClan Rainbow Mice Pebbles

Smokekit builds a rocket and flies to the moon in

0. seconds while throwing grenades at the studio.

Big boom is heard.

Spottedpath(covered in ash): Cough. We need to fix the studio *cough* See you next time on...

Rockstorm(also covered in ash): WARRIORS*cough*: Truth, *cough* or *cough* dare? *cough*

Moon: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	3. Chapter 3

Spottedpath: Hello everyone and welcome to…

Rockstorm: WARRIORS: Truth, or dare?

Spottedpath: Alrighty, we have some new crew members.

Rockstorm: Thanks to all who reviewed! We love you!

Spottedpath: Here we go!

Rockstorm: YAY!

Smokekit: What are we yay-ing for?

Spottedpath: You'll see in a second.

Smokekit: OKAY!

**Cheetahfrost: White she-cat with black, gray, and ginger spotting red eyes. Slightly insane. Host fill-in. Mate: Cougarflight Kits: Lionkit, Jaguarkit, and Lynxkit**

**Cougarflight: Cream and silver tom with black head, paws, tail, and chest. Yells at his kits a lot… Security Guard Mate: Cheetahfrost Kits: Lionkit, Jaguarkit, and Lynxkit**

**Icefang: Sleek light blue she-cat with blue eyes. Camera cat.**

**Swansong: white she-cat with black ears, tail, and nose. EXTREMELY hyper. (madly in love with Lionblaze) Co-host.**

**Brightfire: Mahogany red with orange eyes. Very wise and smart she-cat. Evil scientist person who invents new qualities for the big red button.**

**Squirrelkit: Light brown she cat with darker eyes and feet w/ a fuzzy tail. Random and hyper. Used for bribery and adorableness. Best friends with Smokekit.**

**Moonbeam: cream colored she cat with soft blue eyes. White blaze, paws, and tail tips, black heart patch on chest. Insane.**

**Rainbowfeather: ****cyan she cat with rainbow stripes. She has a rainbow piece of amber on a necklace and a rainbow diamond braclet. She has a rainbow feather in her ear.**

**Darkshadow: Black she cat with evil red eyes. Security Guard. Weapon: Nightmare dagger.**

**Cometwhisker: White and black tabby she cat; mischievous and evil. Security Guard**

Smokekit: I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND!

Squirrelkit: Yay! * high fives Smokekit adorably *

Crowd: Awwwwwwwww!

Rockstorm: We are going to use the dares posted by YOU! * points paw at camera *

Spottedpath: Okay then, sorry if we don't get to all of them in this episode, we will use all we can for now!

Smokekit and Squirrelkit: * both nod adorably *

Crowd: Awwww!

Spottedpath: I summon JAYFEATHER!

Smokekit: I'll jump on the button! * jumps on button with Squirrelkit and Jayfeather poofs in *

Spottedpath: Jayfeather, you don't have a choice on whether to have a truth or a dare.

Jayfeather: Shoot

Rockstorm: You must have kits with Briarlight _and _Half Moon!

Spottedpath: Smokekit! Summon them! * Smokekit jumps on button and Half Moon and Briarlight appear Spottedpath whispers dare in their ears *

Smokekit: I'll poof them to a room. * poofs them to a room *

Rockstorm: Moving on…. Hollyleaf!

Smokekit: Can Squirrelkit poof her here this time?

Spottedpath: Of course. * pats his head *

Squirrelkit: YAY! * jumps on button *

Hollyleaf: OMS! I'M ON WARRIORS: TRUTH, OR DARE! LET ME SPIN MY WHEEL! * spins wheel and it lands on truth *

Icefang: I'll pull the slip! * puts paw in hat and pulls out paper *

Hollyleaf: * twitches in excitement *

Icefang: Did you ever have a love?

Hollyleaf: Yes, yes I did. Two actually. * looks straight at camera and gets teary eyed * In the tunnels, I fell in love with an ancient cat named Fallen Leaves. And in the Clans, I fell in love with Mousewhisker.

Crowd: * gasps *

Squirrelkit: You can leave now. * poofs her away *

Rockstorm: Okay, the next cat is Hazeltail!

Squirrelkit and Smokekit: *jump on button*

Hazeltail: W-what am I doing here?

Spottedpath: You're on…

Rockstorm: Warriors: Truth, or Dare?

Icefang: Spin the wheel!

Swansong: Ooh… You landed on dare!

Hazeltail: Is that good, or bad?

Rockstorm: Depends on the way you look at it. Now, Smokekit, would you please read the dare?

Smokekit: You must tell Foxleap he is the father of your kits.

Hazeltail: What! But I'm not going to have kits!

Spottedpath: That's what's so funny about it! Bye!

Hazeltail: Wai- * cut off when Smokekit jumps on button and she disappears *

Spottedpath: Now for Graystripe!

Squirrelkit: * poofs Graystripe to studio *

Graystripe: Oh no… Not this place!

Smokekit: SPIN THAT WHEEL!

Graystripe: Okay… * spins wheel, and it lands on truth *

Rockstorm: It's your lucky day! You got something real easy! Now, Squirrelkit, would you like to read it?

Squirrelkit: Sure! * clears throat * Graystripe, who do you love most; Millie, or Silverstream?

Graystripe: Well.. um.. I did love Silverstream, and always will, but now, my mate is Millie, and my place is with her. I am lucky I met her, for I would be nothing with out her.

Spottedpath: Aww, sweet.

Rockstorm: Did Millie tell you to say that?

Graystripe: What.. no.. um… * whispers * yes.

Smokekit: Bye! * jumps on red button, Graystripe poofs away *

Spottedpath: Thanks for watching, and we'll see you next time on..

Rockstorm: Warriors: Truth, or Dare?

Swansong and Icefang: Bye! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Spottedpath: Hello everyone! And welcome back to….

Rockstorm: WARRIORS: Truth, or dare?

Spottedpath: Moonbeam and Rainbowfeather have been promoted to the rank of co-host.

Moonbeam: DROP YOUR WEAPONS!

Rainbowfeather: She's a bit insane if you haven't noticed.

Icefang: I think everyone's noticed.

Swansong: Yeah, never give her sugar. I learned that the hard way….

Smokekit: I'LL TAKE YOUR SUGAR!

Squirrelkit: YEAH! We'll share it!

Crowd: Awwwwwww!

Spottedpath: * coughs * Moving on.

Rockstorm: We are ALMOST out of room for OCs, there are only several spots available left for season one.

Spottedpath: You will have to re-submit for other seasons, we want to give other OCs a chance.

Icefang: But don't forget to submit YOUR truths or dares via review.

Swansong: Via? Who says via?

Smokekit: I DO!

Swansong: …

Moonbeam: PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!

Rockstorm: …

Spottedpath: She's officially lost it.

Thistlestar: It's actually a song!

Crew and Crowd: SHUT UP!

Thistlestar: Shutting up now…

Rainbowfeather: Any ways… Since we haven't gotten new dares or truths we will have to make them up.

Flashpaw: * grins evilly and whispers dare into Spottedpath's ear *

Spottedpath: Oh wow, I didn't know you had that in you.

Flashpaw: I'm just awesome like that.

Thistlestar: I don't think your awesome.

Crew: SHUT UP!

Flashpaw: Yeah, or I'll bite you and give you Flashpaw rabies!

Silverflash: I'm a new security guard obsessed with Lionblaze.

Swansong: Don't you dare lay a PAW on MY TOM!

Silverflash: He's not YOUR tom!

Cinderheart: * appears from nowhere * Yeah! He's MY TOM!

Silverflash and Swansong: STAY OUT OF THIS!

Cinderheart: No! I will not stand here and listen to two she-cat fight about MY mate!

Spottedpath: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, back it up there. Your mate? When did that happen?

Cinderheart: During the Last Hope, duh. Right before I set Cinderpelt's spirit free.

Rockstorm: I hate spoilers.

Silverflash: So?

Swansong: Yeah, maybe once he sees us he'll think twice about loving _you! _

Lionblaze: * appears out of nowhere * Cinderheart!

Cinderheart: Lionblaze! Thank goodness you've come!

Lionblaze: What's going on?

Cinderheart: Those two are fighting over you! * points at Swansong and Silverflash *

Lionblaze: O.o

Cinderheart: Yeah… Oh and BTW I'm expecting your kits.

Lionblaze: Wow I wasn't expecting that.

Spottedpath: Speaking of kits…

Rockstorm: Time to meet the two litters fathered by Jayfeather.

Half Moon: * holds up silver tabby tom with blue eyes * This is Jay's Heart. * holds up white she cat with silver splotches and blue eyes * And this is Moon's Splash.

Briarlight: Jayfeather a little help please?

Jayfeather: Sure. * holds up light brown and silver tabby she cat with forest green eyes * This is is Treekit. * holds up little ginger tom with forest green eyes * This is Flarekit. * holds up little silver tabby she cat with blue eyes * And this is Featherkit.

Spottedpath: Congrats!

Rockstorm: They're _so _cute!

Smokekit and Squirrelkit: But not as cute as us!

Rockstorm: I have an idea! * whispers in Spottedpath's ear *

Spottedpath: * nods * Very well.

Rockstorm: Lionblaze!

Lionblaze: Yes?

Rockstorm: I have a dare for you.

Lionblaze: Bring it ON!

Cinderheart: Oh Lionblaze!

Rockstorm: You must have one kit with Swansong and one kit with Silverflash.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze: WHAT!

Spottedpath: And if you fail to do the dare you will be sent to the Dark Forest for the rest of your days until you fade!

Cinderheart: It's okay Lionblaze, I give you permission to have kits with those mange pelts so that you can live with me forever.

Lionblaze: Okay love, for you.

Swansong and Silverflash: YAY!

Smokekit: Squirrelkit, please poof them to a room.

Squirrelkit: With pleasure. * jumps on button and poofs them to a room *

Flashpaw: Can I do _my _dare now?

Spottedpath: Fine

Moonbeam: Aww! Watching the drama was fun.

Rockstorm: Trust me, this dare will be fun to watch.

Tigerstar poofs into room.

Tigerstar: Not this place again! I just got back from therapy!

Spottedpath: Well too bad.

Moonbeam: DIE PONY DIE! * Rainbowfeather holds her back *

Rainbowfeather: She lost it again…

Flashpaw: * clears throat * Tigerstar, you must have kits with every non pregnant or nursing queen in _every _Clan and tell them that you love them and only then. Then, they will all gather at a special daylight gathering and find out you were the father of all the kits and then be handed grenade launchers, machetes, 22s, cannons, and more golden chainsaws.

Tigerstar: This sounds dangerous… But my life sucks so I'm in!

Swansong, Lionblaze, and Silverflight all walk out.

Lionblaze: That was terrible. * poofs away with Cinderheart *

Swansong: * holds up ginger tom with white splotches and green eyes * This is Bravekit!

Silverflight: * holds up little silver and ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes * This is my little Moonkit.

Spottedpath: Cute!

Smokekit and Squirrelkit being cross: Not. As. Cute. As. US!

Rockstorm: Okay okay, sheesh…

Icefang: I think this concludes the episode.

Swansong: Yeah, and remember to submit YOUR truths and/or dares.

Spottedpath: So see you next time on…

Rockstorm: WARRIORS: Truth, or dare?


End file.
